The Sweetest Candy
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Jeff gives his boyfriend LJ the greatest anniversarry present ever (Yaoi, Lemon) These versions of these characters belong to Sapphiresenthiss not me!


Jeff sat in the creepypasta mansion, watching TV with his boyfriend, the infamous Laughing Jack. LJ and him were watching a show on serial killers, and laughing about how pathetic they were.

"Did they honestly think they would get away with that!?" Jeff said with a laugh.

"Hahahaha! Ahhh yea…" LJ chuckled. "They're all stupid…"

Jeff smiled and turned the TV off. It was time for dinner and they walked down the stairs as the rest of the pasta gang hung out in the dining room, as Slender brought out some food and everyone sat down. The meal tonight was spaghetti and meatballs. Jeff loved it, and ate happily with LJ. He had originally hated LJ, but after a while, they had learned to love each other.

The clown on the other hand had always been in love with Jeff. Jeff was cute, sweet, warm, cuddly, and nice… once you got to know him. At first, Jeff had always rejected LJ, but the monochrome clown, with persistence, devotion, and a bit of luck, had eventually got him. Sure it did take getting mauled by Zalgo… but it didn't matter. He had his snuggly little Jeffry, and that was all that cared about.

They all ate and made small talk, as LJ stared longingly at Jeff from his seat, and Jeff rolled his eyes. After a while of eating, everyone was done.

LJ walked over to Jeff, smiling at him.

"Jeff… do you know what today is?" he asked with a grin.

"Uhhh… Thursday?" he asked, as he walked over to the TV and started watching.

"No silly! It's our anniversary!" he said with a giggle.

Jeff smiled. It was their 6 month anniversary, and he was sad he forgot to give him a present. He thought for a moment, and then got an amazing idea…

"LJ… did you know I got you a present?" Jeff said with a smile.

"OH MY LUCIFER YOU DID!?" he said with a girlish squeal. "OHHHHH WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT!?"

Jeff smiled and took his hand.

"Its in our bedroom, follow me…"

He took LJ up the stairs, opening the door and locking the door.

"Hm? Where is it?" LJ asked, looking about.

"Right here…" Jeff hissed, and with one fluid motion, unzipped his hoodie and showed off his naked hairless chest.

LJ's eyes widened and his cock hardened within seconds. He instantly loved his present, which was Jeff, all night long. He jumped on him immediately and started kissing him.

LJ's tongue went into Jeff's mouth, rubbing up and down all over the killer's wet cave. Jeff was startled by the advance, and struggled to fight against LJ's tongue. It was no use, the black and white clown had taken control, and wasn't giving it up.

Their hands began to go up and down their bodies, removing their clothes and stripping them down until both of the boys were naked. Jeff was blushing adorably as Laughing Jack pulled away, and rubbed his cock against Jeff's, both were hard as stone and needed release.

"LJ… I want you to fuck me… I want you to fuck me please…" Jeff begged, gripping his lover's shoulders.

"Wish granted. Jeffy…" the clown said with a grin, slipping his dick inside.

Jeff gasped. When this relationship first started, he didn't want to be bottom, and really was against it, but LJ kind of just forced him into submission, and Jeff found out that he liked it. After a few times, Jeff found himself wanting his clown inside him far more than he wanted to dominate him.

LJ had thought, during their first time, he would be on the bottom. However, as soon as he saw Jeff naked, he couldn't help himself. He was on him before Jeff could even move.

The clown fucked his cute little teen killer right into his tight ass, thrusting deep and slow as he grinned widely and giggled as he went. Jeff was crying out with pleasure every time LJ's cock went inside him. The monochrome clown had always been big, and always used it to his advantage, hitting his sweet spot with every single thrust.

This would make Jeff gasp and moan, and his nails would cut deep into his lovers skin, as he was fucked relentlessly. LJ had done this many times by now, and knew just what to hit to make Jeff show him those adorable little yelps. He kept it up, going deeper and deeper, harder and harder, watching the killer grit his teeth, and scream his name.

Jeff LOVED what Laughing Jack was doing to him, it always felt so so good, so so… SO good. His lower half was filling with a great… burning… powerful pleasure, one that he knew all too well. There wasn't a thing in the world Jeff loved more than this feeling, and it was even better when that sweet clown man of his made it rise in him.

"Jack… L-Laughing Jack your… gonna…" he groaned, gasping as his prostate was struck again.

"I-I know Jeffry… I can feel it too…" he said, holding himself back.

LJ knew he couldn't cum, not yet. He had to let Jeff climax first. No, he wouldn't relieve himself until he knew his Jeffry was ready. He sped up, going faster and harder, his dick slamming inside of the young man.

Jeff bit his lip as the pleasure came to its peak, rushed through him, and became stronger. His unblinking eyes went as wide as they could and he roared with sheer ecstasy as his legs wrapped around the clown's waist, and thick globs of his cum spattered onto his chest, the white fluid matching their skin.

"L-LAUGHING JACK YES! AHHHHH!"

"F-FUCK JEFFY I CAN'T… MMMNNNHHHAHH!"

LJ felt the squeezing of Jeff's tight ass around him, and he couldn't hold it anymore, his cock exploded, making Jeff sigh with bliss as that hot, sticky warmth flowed through his body, into his rear and warming him with LJ's love and passion.

Gradually, the monochrome clown's thrusts became less strong and slower, until he finally stopped, staring down into Jeff's eyes, the eyes of the boy who had captured his heart, and was the source of all his joy. Life without him would not be worth living.

Jeff gazed back. For the longest time he had though LJ was a stupid perverted bastard, that he was a jerk, a sneak, and a scumbag… how could he have been so wrong? After so long wishing LJ would just go away, he now could never hope to live life without him.

"I… I… love you Laughing Jack… I love you with all my heart…" Jeff said with a blush and a grin, kissing him.

"mmm… I love you to Jeffry, more than I ever could tell you." LJ responded, pulling out of him and sighing as their naked bodies rubbed together.

They laid there and cuddled for a few minutes, rubbing each other and sharing kisses. Eventually LJ helped Jeff stand, and they climbed into bed.

"Goodnight my perverted little clown…" Jeff said with a loving smile, snuggling into LJ's strong chest.

"Goodnight my crazy little killer…" LJ responded, petting the boy's matted black hair.

The serial killer teen put on his eye pillow, LJ petting Jeff's hair until he heard his breathing slow down to a steady sleeping pace. He then closed his eyes, and joined his love in dreamland.


End file.
